Twilight: The Brotherhood
by Antman76
Summary: The new vampire lord faces his first real challenge after reclaiming his throne, as well as dealing with his past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or Dracula

A/N: You will need to read my first fanfic Reclamation if you haven't already. This is a sequel to that story.

Chapter 1

The late afternoon sun was beaming down onto a small island just a few miles off the coast of South Africa. On that beach a solitary figure sits, his legs crossed, atop a small marble slab. His black shoulder length hair was blowing in the light breeze. His eyes are closed, his breathing relaxed. His shirtless frame looks more like a statue than a man. He is Chrysander, Lord of Vampires. He meditates at this spot every day, thinking about many different things. Today, he mused about the events that took place a little over a year ago. He had reclaimed his birthright. He wasn't necessarily always comfortable with being the monarch of the vampire world, but he knew it was his responsibility. He also mourned for the losses in the battle that ensued with his return. And, as always, he would think about his beloved Abigail and how one day he would see her again.

An approaching boat would interrupt his meditation today. He opened his eyes and saw the vessel coming from the mainland. He smiled just before he jumped up and took off running around the beach toward the backside of the island. He arrives at the massive boathouse, which connects to his garage and opens the gate. After a moment a speedboat pulls into the boathouse into its spot next to the yacht. Zareb and Leah begin unloading as Chrysander closes the gate. He turns around to face the happy couple. "So, how was Paris?"

Leah sprints to him and hugs him. "It was great. I can't thank you enough for the anniversary gift."

Chris shakes his head. "It was nothing." He looks at Zareb. "How about you old friend, did you enjoy it?"

Zareb nods. "Yes sir we had a great time. The terrorist attack shook us up a bit, even if it was on the other side of the city."

Chris squares his jaw. "I saw that on the news. It makes three in just fewer than two weeks. Moscow, Berlin, and now Paris."

Leah looks down. "Do they think it's the same group?"

"That's what the media is currently speculating." Chris says somberly. "None of the governments are saying anything."

Zareb finishes unloading the luggage from the boat. "It is strange there have been no deaths."

"One death." Chris corrects.

Zareb looks stunned. "When did this happen?"

"This morning, while moving rubble in the Berlin blast they uncovered a dock worker."

Leah looks horrified. "That's awful."

"Yes it is." Chris agreed. "But still strange."

Leah looked puzzled. "How so?"

"The locations of the attacks. They were all in run-down buildings." Chris adds. "Not really ideal targets for attacks like this."

"I guess it's just lucky there haven't been more people killed." Leah said as she turned toward the garage.

Chris grabs the rest of the luggage. "I guess so."

They make their way through the garage. Leah can't help but be amazed every time she sees his collection. Growing up in La Push, around the others boys there, she gained an appreciation for certain automobiles. Chris had fifteen cars in his collection. Several stood out like the 1935 Rolls Royce Phantom II, the 1964 Aston Martin DB5 Vantage, 1955 Mercedes Benz 300SL, and even the 2011 Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4. But she especially loved the muscle cars. The two that he had were parked side by side, a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle and her personal favorite the 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1. She always stood and admired this one every time she passed it.

Chris notices her staring at the car. "I told you that I'd let you take it to Paris."

Leah sighed. "Yeah but we would've had to take the big boat."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"You may have needed it for business."

Chris laughed. "I would've had the speedboat."

"Yeah, but…"

Chris holds his hand up. "We don't need to argue about this. I'll simply buy you one."

Leah gasps. "What? No I never meant…"

"Chris shakes his head. "I know. I like doing things for my friends. I'd give you that one but I've got a little history with it."

Zareb walks back toward Leah. "You fighting a losing argument my love. Accept his gift."

Leah just stands there stunned before she says, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Chris says smiling. "I'll look around and have it delivered to the mainland in a couple of weeks. Do you have a color preference?"

Leah still almost speechless manages to say the word, "Red."

Chris nods. "A woman after my own heart."

Zareb turns and heads into the main house followed closely by a zombified Leah as Chris brings up the rear.

They make their way upstairs to their room as Zareb puts down his bags he turns only to have Leah jump into his arms and kiss him passionately. They notice a sigh and stop to see Chris standing at the door with the rest of the luggage. He smiles shyly. "Don't mind me. I'll leave you two alone." He sets down the bags and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Zareb leans in to kiss Leah again and she pulls away. Looking shocked he asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

Leah shakes her head. "No it's Chris. He seems so lonely sometimes."

Zareb sighs. "Yes, he often thinks of his beloved Abigail."

"Poor guy, I guess the two of us being here is a painful reminder." Leah ponders that statement a moment. "Do you think we should move?"

"No." Zareb answers quickly. "He would be insulted and even more lonely. I truly believe he gets joy from seeing our happiness."

Leah sighs. "I hope so."

Downstairs Chris pulls a book out of his massive library. The books title was Abigail by Lois T. Henderson. He opened the book and inside the pages were hollowed out. A small box was inserted. He opened the box and there was a simple gold band. It was to have been her wedding ring. He removed the ring and held it in his hand. He closes his eyes and holds it tighter as he takes a deep breath. He turns to the window facing the rear of the house and opens his eyes. That's when Chris notices the ship sitting several miles off the coast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or Dracula

A/N: You will need to read my first fanfic Reclamation if you haven't already. This is a sequel to that story.

Chapter 2

Chris stood on the beach behind his house watching the ship, which is anchored there. Zareb and Leah come running up behind him. "Sir, what is it?" Zareb asks.

"It's a ship. It just dropped anchor a moment ago." Chris answers.

Leah squints her eyes. "I can barely see it, can you tell what kind of ship?"

"It's a U.S. Navy ship, a Perry Class Frigate, the USS Underwood." Chris turns to notice Leah looking at him strangely. "What?"

"How can you know that?" Leah asks.

"What do you think I do with immortality? I like to learn things, things that could be useful later."

Zareb stands there a moment thinking before asking, "Should we be worried?"

Chris shakes his head. "They could be out there for any number of reasons. There isn't much activity on the deck, maybe they have some sort of problem." After a few moments a few ripples begin forming in the water just off the beach. "Someone's coming."

Zareb looks stunned. "Who?"

Chris, looking just as stunned, answers, "He's a vampire."

Leah gasps. "What?"

Chris looks behind him. "You two get out of site but stay close. I'll find out what's going on." Zareb and Leah run behind the boathouse and into the wooded area. Chris watches as a head and shoulders finally emerge from the water. "Identify yourself!"

The man still coming out of the water was wearing a black wetsuit. He was tall with close cropped blonde hair. He stops while still knee deep in the water. "I'm a friend, I have information for you." Chris nods and the man comes up on the beach. "Where are your friends?"

Chris never takes his eyes off the man. "They're close. Who are you?"

The man shifting his eyes around the area behind Chris answers, "You can call me Jack."

Chris notices Jack's eyes they won't remain still. Even when he looks directly at Chris he never makes eye contact. "You're avoiding direct eye contact."

Jack smiles. "Is that a problem?"

Chris chuckles. "No, just a little annoying. I like to be spoken to directly. I promise not to take over your mind." Jack nods slightly then looks directly into Chris's eyes. Jack's eyes were bright crimson, as were Chris's but he wasn't disguising them at the moment. "You still haven't told me who you are."

He smiled. "I told you, call me Jack."

Chris's smile faded. "A name doesn't tell me who you are or what you're doing here."

Jack smiles. "Don't get your feathers ruffled, I was getting to that."

"Good, because my patience is running out."

"I represent the U.S. Government."

Chris's eyebrows rise. "The U.S. has a vampire in its employ."

"The U.S. has been aware of the existence of vampires since 1939."

"How?"

Jack begins pacing the beach line. "A young Marine stationed at Camp Lejeune was on weekend liberty. While he was out enjoying his weekend a vampire bit him. He actually fought through the pain and made it back to his base. He was immediately sent to the infirmary for treatment but they could do nothing for him." Jack smiled sarcastically. "Lets just say those first few days were interesting."

Chris nodded. "But you had a better measure of self control than most newborns."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah somewhat. It was still difficult but after a few days I calmed down. Although they knew it wouldn't contain me they put me in the brig for safekeeping. The U.S. military's top brass came to see me. They asked me to continue to serve my country and, of course, as patriotic as I was I agreed. I became a secret agent. They continued to train me and by 1945 I was ready to complete the mission I was trained for."

"Which was?"

"The assassination of Adolf Hitler. He was actually dead a week before he was discovered and cremated. The German Government didn't want to admit someone had actually been able to infiltrate his bunker."

Chris thought a moment and asked, "What took you so long?"

"What?"

"You didn't kill him until '45. Why did it take five years to train?" Chris half smiled. "You should have had the ability to kill him from day one."

Jack shook his head. "The training wasn't for my ability, it was for my control. They wanted to make sure I killed him and not bite him. They didn't want any chance of him becoming immortal."

Chris nods. "I see. What have you done since then?"

Jack smiles. "Various missions in the interest of national security. All of which are confidential, as is this conversation. But you are accustomed to keeping secrets so I'm sure you won't tell anyone."

Chris rolls his eyes slightly. "Ok that tells me who you are, now why are you here?"

"I told you I have information for you. I'm also here to offer assistance if needed."

Chris's face contorts into a grimace. "Assistance? With what?"

Jack stops pacing and looks at him. "Vampire killers."

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris sarcastically replies.

Jack shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I assume you've followed the news about the terror attacks across the globe?"

"Yes, what of it?"

Jack smiles. "That's them."

Chris repeats his previous statement. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jack sighs. "Look, I was sent here because the U.S. government wants them stopped before they reach our shores. But, technically this is an internal vampire matter so you will need to deal with it." Chris begins to speak and is cut off by Jack. "However, they have sent me to assist you since it is also being considered a terrorist matter."

Chris mulls over his words a moment and then speaks. "Proof?"

Jack unzips his wetsuit and pulls it down. He reaches into the pocket of his cargo pants and retrieves a small bag. The smell hits Chris's nose immediately. "This was pulled from the Moscow blast."

Chris turns and faces the wooded area behind his home. "Ok you two come on out." Zareb and Leah emerge and run to Chris's side. "Zareb, I need you to start arranging flights for all council members. I need them here by in the morning, they need to know this treat is real."

Zareb nods. "Yes sir and in the morning I'll take the yacht to get them."

Chris nods. "Leah you can go with him, you seem to have a better repertoire with computers."

Jack reaches into another pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He dials a number then speaks. "Captain, you may continue with maneuvers. I'll be staying a while." He closes his phone and watches as Zareb and Leah run toward the house.

Chris turns to Jack. "And you, we are gonna talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or Dracula

A/N: You will need to read my first fanfic Reclamation if you haven't already. This is a sequel to that story.

Chapter 3

Chris and Jack walk into the study inside the house. He motions for Jack to have a seat and sits in his chair. "Ok, what else can you tell me?"

Jack sighs deeply. "Well, I can tell you these guys are smart. They attack during the early morning hours when the vampires are getting ready to hide for the day. They apparently get good intelligence before each strike. They use a homemade, yet sophisticated, firebomb."

Chris holds up his hand stopping Jack. "What do you mean good intelligence?"

"They scope out the places that they are staying." Jack says matter-of-factly.

"But most nomads won't stay in a city that long."

"I have speculated that maybe they track them into an area as they enter. They watch them as they pick a place out before they go feed."

"Humans tracking vampires?" Chris thinks a moment. "It's not unheard of, although very difficult. They must have been doing this a long time. Why are we just now hearing of this?"

Jack shrugs. "Not sure, I do have a theory though."

Chris leans back in his chair. "Enlighten me."

Jack sits quiet a moment and speaks. "I, like you, think this has been going on a while. I just believe that the attacks were spread out more to avoid suspicion. But something has happened that has caused them to speed up their efforts. Honestly, I think it coincides with your return."

Chris looks puzzled. "My return?"

Jack shrugs. "Yeah, that or they have just suddenly gotten sloppy." Jack shakes his head. "But I don't think guys this coordinated are sloppy."

Chris looks down at the floor and mumbles, "My return?"

Jack holds up his hand. "It's just a theory. Doesn't mean it's true."

Chris puts his hand on his forehead and moves it down slowly. "I shouldn't have gotten involved again."

"Jack shakes his head. "No it was a good thing you did."

"Why?"

"To protect the Cullens." Jack stumbles over his next sentence. "And we had intelligence that Aro was planning something."

Chris looked surprised. "Planning what?"

"We're still not sure."

Chris looked skeptical. "Really?"

Jack looks at the floor. "Yes really. We need to get back to the matter at hand."

"Yes, the terrorist vampire killers." The words flowed from Chris's mouth with distain. "These are humans we are talking about right?"

Jack looks up puzzled. "Yeah we assume they are. What else would they be?"

"Well, we could be dealing with shapeshifters."

"Like your friends?"

"Yes, there are more of them you know. Or it could be actual werewolves, although that is highly improbable."

Jack leans back in his chair. "Why is that improbable?"

Chris smiled. "Werewolves don't have self control in their wolf form. If they were accompanied by humans they would've killed them too."

"Well, I've never met a werewolf."

"You have lost nothing, they are quite unpleasant. Chris thinks a moment. "We also have to explore the possibility that they are vampires as well."

Jack looks at him strangely. "Vampires? Why would vampires kill their own kind like this?"

"It's not unheard of. I myself went on a quest to exterminate our race many years ago."

" But again I ask why?"

Chris shrugs. "It could be any number of reasons."

Zareb and Leah walk into the study. "We've made arrangements for the council to arrive in the morning." Zareb says. "Although they are not all happy about it."

Chris nods. "Sam?"

Leah snickers. "Yeah he didn't like the idea of leaving La Push for a confab, but he wasn't the only one."

Chris smiles. "Ah Vikenti didn't want to come either."

"We was quite upset about the idea." Zareb says.

Chris shakes his head. "Well I don't care. I think this warrants the councils full attention and they won't believe it unless they can see it for themselves."

Jack coughs slightly. "There are certain details that will need to be kept from them of course."

Chris glares at Jack. "Oh don't worry, I won't divulge the details except to Marcus and Carlisle."

Jack looks shocked. "Why them?"

"They are my high councilors. There is little that I know that they do not." Jack begins to speak again and Chris cuts him off. "This isn't open for discussion!" Jack pouts as Chris turns to Zareb and Leah. "Now let us prepare for our guests."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or Dracula

A/N: You will need to read my first fanfic Reclamation if you haven't already. This is a sequel to that story.

Chapter 4

Chris stood in his boathouse awaiting the arrival of his council. He decided to make Jack wait in his study. Jack's presence may have been unsettling to certain members of the council. He smiles as he sees the yacht pulling into the boathouse. He hops over to the dock and begins tying off the boat as Zareb and Leah assist the council. After he finishes tying off the boat he hops gracefully back over to greet the council as they depart.

Marcus exited the boat first, followed closely by Felix, and greets Chris with a warm smile. "It's good to see you Lord."

Chris takes Marcus's hand and returns the smile. "It's good to see you too and you as well Felix." Felix nods. He still hasn't warmed up to Chris yet but definitely respects his power.

Daichi, the councilor from Japan, exits next. As always he is dressed in his ceremonial kimono. He has one of his concubines with him. He speaks with an almost thunderous deep voice. "It must be pretty important for you to bring the entire council in like this."

Chris looks somberly at his councilman. "It is." Daichi bows as does Chris and he walks toward the house.

Vikenti, the Russian councilor, stomps off the boat. "This is a vaste of time. Ve could have done this over our secure video link."

Chris shakes his head. "When you see what I have to show you, you'll understand."

He looks at Chris seriously. "I better. There are other matters I could be attendink to." He continues to stomp toward the house.

Bakana, the only female councilor, steps off the boat with an unknown gentleman. "G'day Chris." She says in her thick Australian accent.

Chris leans his cheek into hers. "Hello Bakana, I don't believe I know your friend."

She laughs. "Yeah this is me date. Ya didn't give me a lot of notice so I had to bring him along."

Chris smiles. "That's fine." He holds out his hand. "Let me introduce myself then. I'm Chrysander, but you may call me Chris."

The man looks at Chris nervously as he shakes his hand. "Should I bow or something?"

Chris laughs. "No that's not necessary but I would like to know your name."

He straightens up. "Oh I'm Bruce anyway."

Chris nods. "It's nice to meet you Bruce, please make yourselves at home."

Sam steps off the boat with Embry and Quill in tow. "This better be good, I don't like leaving La Push unprotected."

Chris smiles at Sam. "It's hardly unprotected. It's in Paul's very capable hands."

Quill chuckles. "Yeah but that's part of the danger." Both he and Embry laugh until Sam glares at them and they make their way in.

Carlisle exits the boat and Chris meets him halfway up the ramp and they hug each other. "It's good to see you friend." Carlisle says as he pulls back to look at Chris.

"It's always good to see you Carlisle, I just wish the circumstances were better."

"Hey don't we get a hug?" A female voice called from inside the boat just before Bella and Edward exit.

Chris smiles. "Of course you do." He steps forward and embraces them both. "It's good to see you two as well."

Edward giggles. "Jasper and Emmett wanted to come, they were afraid they would miss some action."

Chris shakes his head. "No action today, just hard choices to be made." Chris shamefully looks down. "I am glad you came though Edward."

Edward's eyes widened. "You want me to monitor everyone's thoughts today?"

Chris shrugs. "Well not just everyone. There is someone in particular that I need some help reading." Edward nods as they make their way into the house.

"Everyone please be seated." Chris said as he walked into the dining room, which now doubles as a conference room. A computer with a fifty-two inch screen is on the wall behind Chris's chair.

"Vill you tell us vhat this is all about now?" Vikenti asked with growing annoyance.

Chris takes his seat and looks around at his council members and their escorts. "Friends, an old threat has re-emerged, vampire killers."

The entire room looked stunned but as usual it was Vikenti that spoke first. "Are you jokink?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It's the same one's that are responsible for the terrorist acts."

"Paris, Berlin, and Moscow?" Daichi asks.

Chris nods. "Yes those attacks."

Carlisle leans forward in his chair. "How do you know this?"

"Yes, vhat proof do you have?" Vikenti seconded Carlisle's question.

Chris turns his head looking at the door on the other side of the dining room. "Ok, you can come in now." Jack walks through the door as the council and others stare at him. Chris leans back and interlaces his fingers catching Edward's attention. He rolled his eyes in Jack's direction alerting Edward to the person he wants him to read. "Friends, this is Jack." Chris nodded in Jack's direction as he introduced him. "The specifics of his origin are not important but the information he has is."

Jack stands beside Chris and reaches into his pocket. He produces the same cloth bag as before and tosses it on the table. As it lands miniscule dust particles scatter into the air. Everyone grimaces as the smell hits their noses. "This was from the Moscow blast." Jack says matter-of-factly. He reaches into his pocket again producing two more small bags, tossing them on the table as well. "These are from Paris and Berlin."

Sam shakes off the bad smell. "Isn't that vampire ash?"

Jack nods. "Yeah, we found buckets of it at the blast sites."

"Ve?" Vikenti asks.

"We!" Jack states. "That's all you need to know."

Vikenti leans forward in his chair. "No, I think I vant to know more."

Chris stands. "Drop it!" He begins walking around the table. "What we need to do now is decide what to do about it."

Vikenti beats his fist against the table chipping it. "Ve need to form huntink parties and find this scum."

Chris shakes his head. "Not yet, we need more information first. We still aren't sure who or what we're dealing with."

"I concur." Daichi says as Carlisle and Bakana nod in agreement.

"I have an idea." Sam says as he raises his hand. "Why don't we thank them?"

Vikenti stands up and starts across the room to face Sam but is cut off by Chris. "There will be no violence in my home! Sam has an equal voice here just like you."

"Vell he shouldn't." Vikenti spits through his teeth. "He is a dok. He has no business here. I still say ve need to deal vith this now. Perhaps if our leadership vere stronger…"

Chris growls and charges across the room, grabbing Vikenti by the throat, and slamming him against the wall. "Are you challenging me?"

Vikenti coughs and gasps for air then finally manages to say one word. "No."

Chris releases his councilman. "Then be silent. I have taken your opinion under advisement. If this threat is as big as I'm afraid it is then we will definitely deal with it."

Vikenti nods in embarrassment as Zareb and Leah charge into the room. Zareb stops a moment to notice the scene then shakes his head and speaks. "There's been another one."

Carlisle stands. "Another bombing?"

Zareb nods. "Yes, a small warehouse outside of Madrid. Leah, see if you can pull up the news on the computer, my love." She sits at the keyboard and starts tapping the keys. The image of a warehouse nearly burned to the ground appears.

Jack's phone buzzes and he grabs it. "Yes?" After a moment of silence he hangs up. He reaches into his pocket and produces a cord. "Leah, if you would please connect my phone to the computer. There was an image painted on one of the walls that were still standing."

Leah nods and takes Jack's phone and begins plugging it into the computer. After a moment an image appears. It's a heart with a cross painted over the top of it, a single drop of blood is in the middle of the cross.

Almost every vampire in the room stands in shock. As usual it was Vikenti who spoke first. "It couldn't be them."

Jack shakes his head. "Couldn't be who?"

Chris turns to face Jack. "The Collegium Caelestis Comitatus."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Ok my latin is a little lacking."

Bella nods. "Yeah mine too."

Edwards looks at Bella. "Roughly translated it means The Brotherhood of Heaven's Soldiers."

Bella shrugs her shoulders. "Ok so who are they?"

Carlisle closes his eyes. "When witch hunters were burning innocent people at the stake, these guys were the real deal."

Chris takes a deep breath. "We may be in for a lot of trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or Dracula

A/N: You will need to read my first fanfic Reclamation if you haven't already. This is a sequel to that story.

Chapter 5

Jack takes a seat as the group begins whispering all through the room. He watches in awe, as they all appear to be in a panic. "Ok, ok, what's the big deal? A small group of humans that hunt vampires? You must be joking?"

Chris shakes his head. "It's no joke. The Brotherhood started around the twelfth century. They were comprised of holy men from many different religious groups, Christians, Muslims, Buddhists, and even some atheist members. When Pastors and Priests were having trials and going on witch-hunts, these guys were learning about black powder from the Chinese. They were arming themselves specifically to battle us."

"And they vere very goot at it." Vikenti adds.

Jack leans back in his chair thinking a moment, trying to understand the concept. "You mean this group of humans were actually able to hunt and kill vampires?"

"Yes, even several large covens." Daichi answers.

Jack's eyes widen in astonishment. "Entire covens?"

"Yeah mate," Bakana says smiling. "They actually met with little resistance."

"No way!" Jack says amazed

Chris nods. "Yes, they were ahead of their time. Using explosive devices to catch us unaware. The M.O. seems the same as before."

Vikenti steps forward. "Vhich is why ve must form huntink parties."

Chris shakes his head. "No, I will stick to my original plan of action. I will investigate this myself with a small group with me."

"Fine!" Vikenti yells. "I vill go vith you!"

Chris glares at him. "I am capable of choosing my own group and you aren't chosen. But I do want you ready if I call."

Vikenti frowns. "Very vell."

Chris turns to Felix. "I would like it if you would join me Felix."

He frowns a little. "If I refuse?"

Chris shrugs. "If you refuse then you won't go. I'm not forcing you just requesting that you come along. I may need a little extra muscle in case trouble arises."

Felix nods. "I accept."

Chris smiles. "Excellent." He turns to Bakana. "You are the best tracker I know, would you consider joining me? You can bring your date."

Bakana laughs. "Of course I'll come, I can't say no too you."

Bruce frowns at the comment. "If it's just the same I'll go back to Austrailia."

Bakana shrugs. "Suit yourself, mate."

Chris slowly turns to Edward looking very apologetic. Edward smiles at Chris. "Of course I'll come."

Bella steps to Edward's side. "Me too."

Edward turns to his wife taking her face in his hands. "Bella, no. This could be extremely dangerous."

Bella moves her hands to Edward's, "I can take care of myself. Don't you remember what I did to Demitri?"

They both turn as Felix growls slightly. Edward looks back at Bella. "That's a different matter. He wasn't expecting you could fight. These guys won't think twice."

Bella gently kisses her husband. "I don't want you to go without me. Please, let me go."

Edward looks down and nods slightly. "Ok," he spoke softly. "But promise me if anything happens you will try to stay out of the action."

Bella smiles. "I promise."

Jack steps forward. "And of course I'm coming too."

Vikenti spins Jack around by his arm. "And who are you?" Vikenti looks around at the council. "I think as the council ve deserve some answers."

Chris begins to cross the room but Daichi holds up one hand to him and puts the other on his friend's shoulder. "Come Vikenti, let us get some air." Vikenti sighs and leaves with Daichi.

Chris takes Marcus by the arm and gestures for Carlisle to follow them. "There are other matters I need to discuss with my high councilors."

"The U.S. Government?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Chris nodded as he spoke.

Marcus shook his head. "I suspected as much." Both of the vampires in the room looked at him in shock. Marcus looks back at them puzzled. "Did you really think that a secret like ours could be completely kept in this day and age? With all the advanced toys they have I'm surprised it took them this long."

Chris closes his eyes. "Well it has been a little longer."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "How much longer?"

"World War II."

"How?" Carlisle asked.

Chris smiled a little. "He was a soldier that was bitten and returned to his base for treatment."

Marcus looked stunned. "His willpower is strong if he was able to move during the change."

Carlisle nodded. "Agreed, we should be glad he is on our side."

"For now." Chris added.

"What do you mean for now?" Carlisle asked puzzled. Marcus's appearance seconded the question.

Chris thought a moment then spoke. "Think about it. They have known about us since the 1940's. Whose to say that one day they will decide we don't need to be here anymore?"

Carlisle smiles slightly. "Don't you think your being a little paranoid?"

Chris returns the smile. "Maybe so, or maybe I just want to be prepared for the worst. Either way if it suited their agenda he could very well be against us."

Marcus rolled his eyes slightly. "Could we please quell this problem before moving to another one?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, lets concentrate on this first. Leah is arranging flights for everyone to go home and hopefully my group will be departing for Spain soon."


End file.
